


【游戏王 | 闇表】Sleepyhead

by WinterLute11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLute11/pseuds/WinterLute11
Summary: #pwp，完全人外注意#或许会有延伸，设定及正文如下：





	【游戏王 | 闇表】Sleepyhead

#pwp，完全人外注意  
#或许会有延伸，设定及正文如下：

☆龙族atm x 魔法师aibo  
#设定参考atone，可理解为平行世界  
#大致剧情：王中x毒，意识不清地强了aibo，虽然此时是大龙形态（25岁）已经能幻化成人形但当时的情况下变不了。

巨龙坠落在地。

游戏奔上前去，查看他的状况。毒液已开始沁入，但好在外伤并不明显，他正要念动治疗魔法的咒语，却在张开嘴的下一刻被突然狂暴起的龙扑倒在地。

对上他惊异视线的是一双带着嗜血与掠夺气息的猩红眼睛。

“等、亚图……啊啊！”

游戏被按住手脚，半伏在他身上的绿色大龙低下头蹭动着他的脖颈和胸口——很像是小时候的Atem会做出的举动，却带着全然不同的目的性。

游戏剧烈挣扎起来，但仍在龙爪的撕扯下被抓烂了几乎所有本可蔽体的衣物，皮肤被胄甲般的龙鳞触碰，他打了个寒战，亚图姆于此时凑近过来，将红长的舌伸入他口中。

没有唇与唇的相抵，只是巨龙那长信般的舌头在他口中不断地卷弄着津液，侵略般划过他的齿缝和脆弱的软肉，最后带出时还恋恋不舍地来回舔过他颤抖不已的嘴唇。

他本可以反抗，甚至直接发动咒术限制失控的亚图姆此刻的行动也不为过。

但他下不了手。

游戏伸出手去抱住龙的脖颈，这个举动使对方一瞬间滞住，松开钳制放过了他已被蹂躏得一片通红的胸口。

他甚至可以杀他……但他做不到，这是他曾给予了生命的，他亲眼看着，亲手抚养着长大的小龙，只属于他的亚图姆……

开始产生生理反应的性器被龙温热的舌尖抵住吮吸，游戏咬紧自己的拳头，却压不下快感袭上几乎冲出喉头的呐喊。

属于龙族的巨大性器最终抵上了他的穴口，游戏下意识地往后退缩，却被那巨大的掌按住胸口——亚图姆的表情看上去也很痛苦，不知是因为毒药，还是因为忍耐。他睁着迷蒙的泪眼，看着对方发出一声嘶吼——以往的亚图姆，从来没有发出过这样的声音。

下一刻，比人类大出数倍的阴茎撑开他肠壁的褶皱直直地捅入了他的身体里。

游戏整个人痉挛起来，亚图姆开始抽动，每一次深挺和往后退出都像是掏空他的整个身体。

真切的痛楚，仿佛整个人被贯穿一般。

身上的龙嚎叫着，又低下头亲吻他。  
游戏的脸上一片濡湿，一半是汗，一半是对方的舌头舔舐过后留下的唾液。  
两人下身的体液交融在一起，混杂在他们的交合处，在抽动中发出啪啪的水声。

意识已经脱离了身体，游戏朦胧中想起了那个古老的传说。  
他逐渐明白，为什么在这个世界上，只有两种魔法始终被禁止。

一种关乎生命，一种关乎爱。

TBC


End file.
